This study from the Oregon Regional Primate Research Center (ORPRC) establishes a Specialized Cooperative Center (U54) in Reproduction Research that addresses the causes and cures of human infertility disorders as they rate to neural, gonadal and gamete deficits. Each of the four research projects utilizes non-human primates in preclinical trials, and three contain clinical components in an effort to relate new information rapidly to the human situation. The first project, "Effect of Common Life Stresses on Fertility," will test the hypothesis that mild, relatively acute forms of stress (e.g., dieting and psychosocial changes) influence fertility in adult monkeys. Also, data will be generated to determine if success rates in treating women with tubal infertility correlate with patients' stress levels. The second project, "GABAergic Control of LHRH Neuronal Function," will utilize genetic and cellular manipulations to probe the role of GABAergic innervation to the development, migration and function of the LHRH neuronal network. Both Projects have components that focus on potential lesions in the LHRH system in the etiology of infertility. The third project, "Biomedical Basis of Intracytoplasmic Sperm Injection (ICSI," explores whether the molecular and cellular events following ICSI are comparable to natural fertilization. Information from these experiments will be used to test novel strategies for evaluation the quality of microinjected human sperm. The fourth project, "Vasoactive Factors in ART Cycles and Ovarian Hyperstimulation Syndrome (OHSS), " will test the hypothesis that methods used to generate multiple mature follicles/corpora lutea in ART cycles lead to an aberration in ovarian production of vascular endothelial-specific substances that could cause OHSS symptoms. Thus, Projects III and IV attempt to improve methods of diagnosing and treating infertility. These projects will be supported by three core (Assisted Reproductive Technologies or ART, Core A, Imaging & Morphology, Core B; Molecular & Cellular Biology, Core C) laboratories operating in an "open access" formula. The Administrative Core will foster intra- and inter-center cooperation to facilitate basic and clinical research. The U54 Center at ORPRC will be established within a strong interactive, collegial environment that has existed for two decades during prior NICHD Population Center support.